


Eremin AU week day 5: Bookshop

by lavenderink



Series: Eremin AU week | November 2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe - Bookshop, Armin Has a Crush, EAauweek, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderink/pseuds/lavenderink
Summary: Eren is looking for a book to read for his History class, but that isn't the only thing he will find in the booskhop.





	Eremin AU week day 5: Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> I lied.  
> Ghh I didn't think I would write another one, but I got inspired, even if some days late. I hope it came out nicely!
> 
> As always, please leave feedback!
> 
> Enjoy <3

Eren scratched his head in front of the big bookcase. He moved his gaze a bit, looking with longing at the comics section. He sighed through his nose, focusing on why he came here, and looked again at the historical books section. His History teacher had requested that they read a book, any book, about the Medieval period, which they were studying rght now, and that they wrote an essay about it. Nothing too hard, if it wasn't for the fact that the deadline was in two weeks and Eren still hadn't even set foot into the bookshop.

Eren bit the inside of his cheek, trying to find a book that didn't look too long or a title that didn't seem to boring. It wasn't that Eren didn't have any interest in History, but he found the way it was taught in school terribly boring.

He really didn't know what to pick. He knew Mikasa had picked a book about the Black Plague, Jean had gone with Medieval philosophy, and they all seemed interested in what they had chosen and were already halfway through the book, if not done with it already. He didn't know about Connie, but he didn't have a doubt that he was in the same situation as him now.  

He put his hands in his school uniform's pockets and walked along the rows of bookshelves, looking up, and he didn't see the boy his age in front of him, kneeling down towards the bookcase. Eren hit him with his knee, heard a "Ow!", and almost tripped on him. 

Eren found his balance again. "Oh my- I'm sorry!" he said, a bit too loudly. Some people in the shop turned to look at him and the boy on the floor. 

"Ah, it's nothing" the other boy stood up, holding two books in his hands. He had shoulder-length blonde hair, tied in a half ponytail on the back of his head. Bangs covered his forehead and brushed against the glasses he wore. Eren recognised him. He was from another class in his school and he had seen him several times, though the two of them had never talked. He seemed like a shy guy. Right now, he didn't remember his name. 

 _Oh, this is gonna get awkward_ he thought, making an effort to remember the boy's name. But the blond boy saved him from embarassment. "Uh... well, nice to meet you. My name is Armin Arlert" he reached out a hand, smiling. Later, Eren thought again about that little, shy smile, and realised that he had felt a little something, deep in his belly, unknown to him.

Eren took his hand and shook it. "Eren J-"

"Eren Jaeger" he was cut off by Armin, who probably didn't intend to say it out loud, because he suddenly backed off and covered his face with the books he was holding. "Oh..." he started to say.

To be honest, Eren was surprised that the other knew his name, but it's not that the thing creeped him out or anything. Actually, deep down, he was  _pleased_ with it. 

"Oh, don't worry!" Eren took a step towards him, letting out a little laugh. "It's ok, haha... I guess... I should say sorry for not knowing  _your name_ , Armin." 

Armin lowered the books. Eren caught a glimpse of pink over his cheeks.  _Is he... blushing?_ , he wondered, surprised, but he was soon distracted by the cover of one of the books the other was holding. " _Warfare and miltary strategy in the Middle Ages_?" he read. Eren did in fact have a certain interest in History, but what he truly loved learning about were warfare and weapons. To him, it was a pity they were only quickly alluded to in school. 

Armin blinked. "... this? Oh, I... I really like learning about military strategy. I find it very interesting- but I don't want to bore you with any of this, uhm..." he said, adjusting his glasses on his small nose.

Eren shook his head "Are you kidding?" he said, enthusiastically. More people turned to look at them, and Eren understood that he had been loud again. "You see - he said, quieter this time - I have to do this thing for my History class. I need to read a book regarding the Middle Ages, but I haven't really... been able to find anything interesting. Well, now I saw the book you picked and I was wondering, where is it that you found it?"

Armin's eyes lit up. "You're into that sort of thing too?" 

"Well, I'd prefer reading about weapons and armour maybe. I figure it would be in the same bookshelf. Could you help me?"

"Oh, if that's the case, sure!" Armin seemed very happy to help him. He made a few steps forward along the bookcase, reached up a hand and pointed at the bookshelf. Eren reached him and started looking at the titles, but before he could find what he was looking for he heard Armin say "Here!". The blond handed him a book titled _History of Medieval weaponry and armour_. The covered featured the hilt of what Eren though was a longsword. "Ah, thank you very much, Armin!" he said looking at him, who smiled shyly and scratched the back of his neck a bit. The book looked a bit long for Eren's liking and most of all for the time he had to finish it, but he decided he'd buy it anyway, because this boy had been so polite to him. 

"Uhm" Eren heard Armin say. 

"What?"

"I-I was thinking..."

"... yes?" Eren hoped he wasn't being too pressing right now, but if Armin had something to ask him, he wanted to listen.

"... if you ever need any help with your History class, you can ask my help" he finally said, with the most timid of smiles, and Eren thought he could see his face turn pink again.

Usually, such a request would have felt somewhat awkward and weird. They weren't even in the same class. But something in Armin's eyes made Eren nod energetically. He was about to wave him goodbye and go pay for his book when he remembered. "Ah, I should give you my number then" he took out his phone and saerched for his own number (there was no way he could learn it by heart).

Armin seemed to be taken aback by that, like he hadn't considered the eventuality that they would have to exchange their contact info. 

When they were done, Eren said "Well then. See ya!" and he went for the cash desk.

"Uh- bye!" he heard the other's voice behind him. 

That evening, as Eren lay down on his bed and picked up the book, his mind went back to that afternoon in the bookshop. For some reason, he remembered the way Armin's blue eyes had lit up behind his glasses, and suddenly, he felt something, like a fluttering in his belly. What it was, he could not tell. He squished his eyes, trying to identify that feeling, but he eventually gave up on trying to understand. But day after day, as he flipped through the pages of his history book, he thought about that blond guy in glasses, who was timid and loved military strategy, and time after time seeing that friendly smile at school and hearing that bright voice greeting him, he believed that he was finally starting to understand what he truly felt for his new friend. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Armin had a crush on Eren all along ;)


End file.
